kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep
by Sukichan111
Summary: not song fic. Hikaru and his cheating but are the reason kaoru's in a coma...now it might take hikaru to wake him or he might not wake up.  "and there was just so much blood" Hikaru sobbed frantically...what if theres a new problem when Kaoru wakes up?
1. lay me to sleep

A soft smile graced Kaoru's natural pink lips as he felt an identical pair touch his pale cheek. It was Friday morning and Hikaru was lying next to Kaoru in bed with his arms locked around the frame that fit so well against his.

"Wake up my love" he muttered into Kaoru's ear with a smile giving it a slight nip. Kaoru blushed and turned so he was facing his forbidden lover.

"Hikaru" he yawned "let's skip today".

Hikaru smiled and touched Kaoru's cheek "no my love…we have to go" he kissed his younger twins forehead.

Kaoru stretched his limbs when he sat up and the sheets pooled around his waist.

Kaoru hurried to get dressed as always he struggled with that infernal tie. Hikaru lifted Kaoru's hands from the tie and let each one rest on either of his shoulders. Kaoru muttered a light thank you once Hikaru had tied his tie.

Once all that was done they climbed into the limo together Kaoru was sitting close to the left window. Hikaru scooted close to him and pulled the slightly younger boy into his lap.

"I love you Kaoru" he smirked. "I love you to" kaoru stared at his own hands until Hikaru lifted his chin with his fingers. "Kaoru". "I'm not in the mood" Kaoru sighed pushing his older twin away.

Hikaru didn't look hurt just flat out ticked off. "Are you mad at me" Hikaru hissed. "No I'm just not in the mood" kaoru muttered resting his head against the window after he had crawled out of Hikaru's lap.

Hikaru had been acting different….it seemed like every time he said he loved kaoru it always ended in a smirk and then the bedroom…or school closet….or Tamaki's desk for the heck of it.

Kaoru didn't like it.

When the limo came to a stop Hikaru got out first followed by his twin. Hikaru took Kaoru's hand "forgive me for that" Hikaru smiled sweetly.

Kaoru smiled and looked at his feet "I could never hate you" he smiled "you're forgiven….just cut it out" he laughed a bit on the last part.

Their fingers laced together and they walked down the hall together until Hikaru's ripped his hand away he left kaoru with a kiss on the cheek.

Kaoru stood there shocked that his twin had left him.

A soft had found his shoulder and he turned around "hey Haruhi" he muttered. "He being a jerk again?" she smiled softly. "He's being weird" Kaoru sighed.

Kaoru walked to class where Hikaru was. Kaoru took his seat beside him. "Why'd you run off like that" kaoru whispered taking Hikaru's hand in his own.

"No reason" he muttered. A pained sob racked at the back of Kaoru's throat but never came out.

Hikaru…was…keeping…something…from…him.

That truth hit Kaoru like a bullet through the heart. "Do you still trust me" Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow "what are you getting at"

"Tell me what's wrong…I...I wanna help' the younger red head whispered as his hands curled into fists in his lap.

Hikaru rolled his ember eyes "it's really nothing Kao" he smiled tilting Kaoru's head up ignoring the teacher's yells and threats to give him a detention.

"I love you too much is all silly and I don't know what to do about it….you drive me crazy" he placed a soft kiss on Kaoru's pink lips.

"Detention" the teacher paused and look to Haruhi who mouthed the name Hikaru to the woman to let her know who she needed to give a detention. "Hikaru" the woman growled.

Kaoru looked at his twin who shrugged "I'll see ya when you get home" he smiled. The

Kaoru nodded giving him a quick hug.

When school was out Hikaru gave Kaoru a kiss and headed for detention. Kaoru started to walk toward the limo before he realized he'd left his homework in the music room.

He quickly turned around and ran back into the school he turned a few halls and ran up a few stair wells until he came to the music room door.

He heard Hikaru's voice coming from inside. "So this is where they're holding detention today" Kaoru muttered. Kaoru smiled and pushed the door open slowly until there was just a crack.

His eyes grew wide with shock. Hikaru was clinging to another boy as the dark haired boy worked his shirt off.

"Oh my…god" kaoru gasped.

"HMMMMM Hikaru" the other boy moaned.

Kaoru shook his head he didn't believe this was happening. Kaoru gagged and fell backwards landing on the hard floor with a loud thud.

Hikaru jumped up pulling his shirt and pants back on.

"Kaoru" he whispered shocked. Kaoru didn't wanna talk to him. The younger twin jumped up and ran down the steps. His eyes grew wide he felt his right foot slid out from under him.

The younger Hitachiin boy fell to the steps slamming his head against the wall.

Hikaru gasped when he saw the blood on the steps.

The older red head ran to his mirror image that lay un-moving on the steps. Hikaru pulled kaoru into his arms "SOMEBODY GET HELP" he screamed and it echoed in every room of the school.

"Kaoru please" he whispered. "Wake up Kao"

He'd been stupid this was his fault he'd caused kaoru to run.

The paramedics showed up pretty fast.

Hikaru road in the ambulance holding his brother's hand.

After about a half hour in the waiting room with the rest of the host club.

Their parents were on their way back from France.

A young nurse walked in "Hikaru Hitachiin" she whispered. "Is he okay" Hikaru asked with pain in his voice.

"He's in a coma" she said sadly. Hikaru's eyes widened and pain ran through them in every which way it could. "C-can I see him" Hikaru whispered.

She nodded and led him back to the room.

Kaoru's face was pale and he had IV's in his arms. Hikaru sat down on the ledge of the bed. "Oh Kaoru" he broke out into sobs.

He placed a hand on Kaoru's pale cheek "I love you" he sobbed. "I love you" he continued to sob.

Hikaru lay down next to Kaoru and wrapped his arms around his twins small frame being careful not to pull on his IV cord. "I love you" Hikaru kissed the slightly younger boys forehead.


	2. Lets pray i see those pretty eyes soon

Two weeks went by and Kaoru's condition hadn't changed nor improved. No one ever saw Hikaru anymore…he was always in his room. He'd stopped eating….his body had stopped wanting the food.

Life wasn't worth living without Kaoru. Hikaru looked at his clock and stood up. It was time to go see kaoru. His mom didn't like it….him always being there and not eating. It worried her.

Hikaru opened the door "baby are you gonna eat breakfast" she whispered hoping.

"No mom" he muttered as he walked to the limo. The driver already knew where to go.

Hikaru quickly ran back to kaoru's room and sat down on the ledge of the bed. He took his brothers hand in his "I love you" he whispered as always it was the first thing to leave his mouth.

Hikaru leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Kaoru's pale unmoving lips.

He felt sad when there was still no response…"kaoru you need to wake up…..I miss you so much" he whispered at kaoru's lips then he climbed up and wrapped his arms around the others frame.

He buried his face into Kaoru's neck and murmured "I love you with all I am….my whole being….my life…I need you…I'm sorry I acted like an ass and I'm sorry I cheated on you".

Honestly he didn't wanna cheat on kaoru but…..he wanted to make things right…he wasn't supposed to love his brother….but now he'd given into these feelings….he loved Kaoru and he knew that wasn't ever gonna change.

"I love you" he whispered again. This same thing carried on for days and days and days until six months passed.

The host members had been forcing Hikaru to eat….although his condition was worsening.

Hikaru sat there holding kaoru's hand as always when Haruhi walked in. "Hikaru" she whispered sadly.

"It's got to stop" she said softly. The other hosts walked in as well. "we know how you feel" they all said at the same time.

"No you don't" Hikaru growled.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to watch someone you love suddenly stop moving…to not know if they'll get better…to know they're suffering and all alone" he sobbed.

"We do" Haruhi placed a hand on his cheek "were all watching it happen to you"

Hikaru sobbed violently into her shirt "Haruhi I feel like I'm going crazy….like I'm losing my mind".

She nodded and the hosts all hugged him at the same time.

"You never told us how this happened" Tamaki whispered.

"I was stupid….I…I cheated on him….he caught me and he ran off….I started to chase after him….and he fell…down the steps" Hikaru flinched at the memory of seeing his brother fall.

"You cheated on him" Honey gasped.

"I regret it okay" Hikaru yelled loudly.

A nurse walked in and shushed him then she was gone.

Haruhi nodded "Hikaru" she sighed "we have to go and we'll see you tomorrow" she nodded then they all left.

Hikaru climbed into bed next to Kaoru…he'd already explained that he was staying with his twin.

He wrapped his arms around kaoru "Lets pray I see those beautiful eyes in the morning" he smiled softly with tears in his eyes as he kissed his twins lips.

Hikaru drifted off to sleep with a motionless Kaoru in his arms.


	3. Hikaru is losing his grip

Hikaru opened his eyes and jumped at what he saw. Kaoru was staring back up at him but his eyes were blank and his mouth was closed and his skin was pale. He didn't look awake…more like dead.

"Kaoru" he whispered "Kaoru" he took him by the hand. Kaoru's eyes just closed again. Had he even seen Hikaru?

Hikaru shot up in Kaoru's hospital bed eyes wide and sweat rolling down his pale face. It was a dream kaoru's eyes hadn't opened in six months and Hikaru was starting to think they'd never open again.

Hikaru looked out the window to see the sun. The door opened and his mother along with some bodyguards walked into the room "I love you Hikaru and I can't let you come here and not eat like this" she held her hand to her heart.

Hikaru was dragged home and locked in his room. He lay down in the middle of his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Kaoru" he whispered. "Hikaru" he heard his twins soft voice on the air.

"Oh Kaoru" he smiled sitting up to look for his twin. "I'm over here" a figment of his mind tapped his shoulder and he turned to see his twins image sitting next to him.

"Oh Kaoru" he said with happiness in his voice. The image placed a hand on his face and kissed him.

Hikaru's mom opened the door to check on her son. Her eyes widened when she saw Hikaru kissing thin air.

Her hands clamped down over her mouth "Oh god" the young woman ran down the hall. Hikaru was losing it….she was scared of this.

Hikaru pulled away from the image of kaoru his mind had made out to be real.

"I'm sorry I cheated on you Kaoru" he whispered softly. The image held a finger to Hikaru's lips "sh…I forgive you my love…now we can be together forever" a grin graced the fake Kaoru's pink lips.

Hikaru smiled and settled into the blankets and what he believed to be his beloved twin's arms.

His eyes closed and he fell asleep.

When he woke up and smiled "Kaoru where are you" he yawned. "The hospital" the maids he hadn't noticed standing by his bed gave him a funny look. "I'm right here" the image at his side smiled.

"Kaoru" he smiled placing a kiss on thin air's cheek.

The maids eyes grew worried…..he's losing his grip.

"School" the maids said at the same time not sure if it was oaky for him to go.

When Hikaru got into English class there was a test…English was never his best subject.

"You can do it my love" whispered the image next to him making him blush.

Haruhi looked at the boy next to her with worry in her eyes…her brown eyes shifted to the empty chair Hikaru kept looking at. Losing his grip….was all she could think.

In Hikaru's mind that chair…wasn't empty…Kaoru was sitting there tapping his pencil with the pumpkin eraser to his bottom lip.

Hikaru smiled and started his test.

He felt Kaoru's (images) arms around his shoulders and he smiled softly to himself. He was leaving this world for one that only existed in his own mind.

In his world he and Kaoru were happy and kaoru was his conscious lover.

In the real world kaoru was in a coma and it was his fault.

Doesn't fantasy sound better?


	4. failed attempt

_One month later_

_"Kaoru…Kaoru baby" I could hear my mother's voice as my vision un-blurred. _

_"M-Mom" I tried to smile. "Oh Kaoru" she through her arms around me "My baby my boy" I could feel her tears on my hospital gown._

_ "Mom what happened" I whispered softly._

_I remember catching Hikaru with someone else but after that…it was all a blur. "You fell" she sniffed "down the steps at school" she hadn't let up on that hug._

_I couldn't tell her why I was running…not unless I wanted to wind up in an institution due to incest._

_"Where's Hikaru" I whispered softly._

_Her eyes grew cold along with her tone "he's…not…well kaoru…he's..um" she was stalling._

_"Mom" I gripped her shoulders and pushed her an arm's length away from me _

_"For the past few months I've been feeling his hand wrapped around mine and hearing his voice…it all stopped one day"_

_I could hear the harshness in my own tone "why…is he hurt what happened to my brother" I felt the tears watering up to my eyes._

_"When you're healed up…we'll talk about it" she stood up "until then I don't wanna hear another word of your brother…understood" she had a serious look in her golden eyes._

_"But mom" she cut me off before I could finish "Kaoru" she raised her voice a bit "do you understand" she said just above a whisper._

_"Yes" I rested my head on the pillow._

_After a few weeks of physical therapy I was allowed to go home._

_When I walked through the front door I smiled._

_It hadn't changed…it was still home._

_I walked around looking for Hikaru._

_"Hikaru" I yelled._

_"Hika-""Kaoru" I heard a voice coming from the living room._

_"Hikaru" I ran into the living room._

_It wasn't my brother…it was Haruhi and Tamaki._

_Both of them stood and hugged me "It's good to see you" Haruhi smiled softly._

_"Where is he" I hissed._

_"That's why we're here were gonna show you" Tamaki explained._

_The three of us walked outside and got into the limo._

_My eyes grew wide when we were let out at an asylum._

_"Why is Hikaru here" I whispered._

_"He…" Tamaki went to speak but Haruhi's hand clamped down over his mouth._

_We walked in after it was explained that I was Hikaru's brother._

_More or less after it was explained that I was a Hitachiin…I was let into his room._

_Hikaru was sitting on a bed with his hands folded in his lap._

_"Hikaru" I whispered walking toward him._

_He looked up at me with a hollow look in his golden eyes._

_"Who are you" he whispered._

_"I'm your brother" I said softly as I sat down on the floor in front of him._

_He shook his head "Liar…my brother's dead" _

_My eyes grew wide…he…thinks…I'm...Dead._

_I heard the door open as Haruhi walked in "we don't have a lot of time Kao...wrap it up" she placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"why does he think…" she cut me off "I don't know he's made himself think so I guess" she whispered._

_I could hear the lie in her voice._

_"Hikaru" I whispered placing a hand on either side of his face forcing him to look at me._

_"Your name is Hikaru Hitachiin, your in love with me Kaoru Hitachiin…were twins" I tried to force him to see the truth._

_It wasn't working._

_I repeated those words over and over…it didn't work._


	5. We'll get through this

"I don't know you" Hikaru's words were cold and harsh.

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears….Haruhi's hand found his shoulder "Were out of time" she whispered.

Kaoru stared into Hikaru golden eyes and whispered "I'll be back tomorrow"

Haruhi walked kaoru out along with Tamaki who had been sitting in the limo waiting for them.

"How'd it-"Haruhi slammed her hand down over Tamaki's mouth "Not a word" she hissed then she went back to trying to comfort Kaoru.

Soon the limo pulled into Kaoru's drive way and he got out telling the driver to take Haruhi and Tamaki home.

Feeling drained kaoru walked up to his room and fell to the bed. He grabbed his IPod off the nightstand and put the head phones on.

The music filled his ears

_In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why._

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Till the end of time

Kaoru felt himself getting close to tears and closed his eyes.

Hikaru didn't remember him…how could he just…forget.

The door opened and his mother walked in.

"I wanna know the truth kaoru…why were you running" he heard her soft voice and turned the IPod off and sat up.

Kaoru shook his head "You…you wouldn't find it to be…okay" he whispered.

She sat done on the ledge of the bed and whispered "I have a pretty good idea already… to a few months ago" she said softly.

"Before you were hurt" she added on lightly.

"What did you see" Kaoru breathed.

"I was walking by your bedroom door….late at night and well….I heard some loud…um noises…dear" she touched his cheek.

Then she added "Most of them seemed to be coming from you but…

I heard Hikaru teasing you so…." Her voice trailed off.

Kaoru's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Well what happened spit it out" she smiled softly.

In her head she was praying to high heaven that this was just a weird phase but at the same time knew it wasn't.

"He…cheated on me…and I caught him…so I ran" was all Kaoru said.

His mom's eyes grew sad it had to hurt to be betrayed by the one you love the most…she knew her youngest son felt alone and scared.

She wrapped her thin arms around him and pulled him close "we'll get through this" she whispered at his ear.

He nodded and hugged her back.

"Thank you mom"

He'd never felt closer to his mom until now….but it was nice…to know she loved him no matter what….even if she knew he was in love with his twin.


End file.
